Ladies Night
by Elements4
Summary: The girls are having an allgirls party...and the music is driving the guys NUTS! HAlf story, half songfic...be warned!


Okay, time for a new story! ENJOY!

Summary: The girls decide to have a party. But it's driving the guys NUTS!

"It's getting too boring here…" Jubilee complained for the third time that week. "We should do something…"

"Like?" Amara asked sarcastically. She was floating on the pool, sipping the orange juice she held. "You've been complaining about it for days and you haven't thought of anything to do!"

"How about a party this Thursday?" Tabby suddenly sat up straight, startling Kitty, who toppled off her float. "Girls only. How about that?"

"Excellent!" "Fab!" Cheers could be heard from each girl in the pool.

"Hello?" Rogue suddenly asked. "The last time we had a party, we wrecked the whole mansion, remember? And even if the adults leave unexpectedly, they're sure to put Jean and Scott in charge. And what makes you think they'll let us party?"

"Oh yeah…" Kitty slumped. Dripping wet, she looked like a drowned pillow. "Hey!" she suddenly brightened up. "They can't! They have some kind of date that night!"

"Brill!" Jubilee grinned. "Now, who shall we send into the lion's den?"

* * *

"Come on, Professor, please?" Tabby's wheedling could be heard from outside the door, where Jubilee, Kitty and Amara were waiting with bated breath. "We won't wreck anything, promise…"

"Well, Tabitha, if you do promise not to knock down the whole mansion…" Professor Xavier was clearly wilting. Each girl outside the door crossed their fingers in hope.

"Then yes, you may have the party," he finished with a sigh. Tabby yelped in delight and rushed out of the room, bowling over the three girls.

"Charles, what are those four up to?" Logan walked in, munching an apple. Hank followed right behind him, an amused look on his face. "And did you give them permission to blow whatever they're doing up?"

"Hopefully, they won't blow up the mansion," Professor Xavier replied, rolling to his room. He yanked out his suitcase and started using his telepathy to pack his clothes. The other two men watched him in confusion. "Charles, what are you doing?" Hank finally asked. Professor Xavier didn't even look up as he continued packing, deftly sorting clothes.

"Are you running away from whatever problems you're having?" Logan asked, unsheathing his claws. "Cause that's unlike you, Chuck."

"We X-Men don't run without a fight!" he continued, pacing the floor. "We don't-" he was suddenly cut off by Kitty and Amara singing, "We're having a party! We're having a party!"

Logan stopped talking mid-speech and stared at Professor Xavier, who was looking back with a steely glance. "They're…having a party?" he asked him. "You're kidding me."

"Why do you think I'm packing?" Professor Xavier asked mildly. He shut his suitcase with a snap. "I'm going to Juggernaut's research facility. AT least it'll be quiet there."

Logan looked at him. "I'll go pack my bags," he sighed at last, leaving the room.

* * *

_Thursday night…_

"Whee!" Tabby cheered, bouncing on the sofa. "This is fun!"

"What shall we do first?" Amara yelled, amid all the laughter in the room. It was fully girls. All the boys, save Scott were upstairs spending "quality time" together. Somehow, Amara suspected that they were planning what prank to play on them next.

"I have this, like, perfect song to kick off the night!" Kitty squealed, bouncing over to the speakers. She cranked it up loud. "And when we play our song, we play it loud!"

Ooh oh yeah yeah, Oh what a night  
It's ladies night

This is your night tonight,  
Everything is going to be alright  
This is your night tonight,  
C'mon girls

Girls, we've all got one  
A night that's special everywhere  
From New York to Hollywood  
It's ladies night and girl  
The feeling's good

Meanwhile, the boys upstairs were indeed planning the next prank to play on the girls. But at the same time, they were playing card games.

"You know, we could splash paint all over Jubilee," Bobby suggested with a wicked grin. "She'll break all the windows with her screams!"

"Or, we could-" Ray started, but was cut off by Atomic Kitten's Ladies Night screaming over the speakers. Taken by surprise, those boys sitting on the edge of the bed slipped off and crashed straight to the floor…or in Cannonball's case, off the floor and all over the room. Jamie's fall, however, resulted in several multiples.

_Crash!_ "Aw man, Sammy!" Ray groaned as a vase crashed to the floor. He stood up, but tripped over Jamie's clones and fell right onto Roberto…

…who was so startled, he threw his cards up into the air…

…which smacked right into Bobby's face…

…resulting in Bobby creating an ice slide, causing Kurt to slip as he scrambled to help Sam…

…knocking into Sam again just as he finished bouncing…

…and it all started again.

Chorus  
Oh yes, it's ladies night  
And the feeling's right  
Oh yes, it's ladies night  
Oh what a night (oh what a night)

Oh yes, it's ladies night  
And the feeling's right  
Oh yes, it's ladies night  
Oh what a night (oh what a night)

This is your night tonight, everything' s gonna be alright  
This is your night tonight, everything' s gonna be alright

Romantic lady, ooh oh yeah, single baby  
Mm sophisticated mama (woooooh)  
Come on you disco baby, yeah, yeah  
Stay with me tonight

If you hear any noise  
It ain't the boys, it's ladies night, shhh, uh huh  
Come on girls

"Oh yeah, ladies night!" Kitty sang, in a horribly off-key tone. The others winced, but they were having too much fun to stop her.

Rahne pricked up her ears when she heard the second crash from above them. "I thought we were supposed ta be the noisy ones, aye?" she asked Rogue, who was watching the scene with amusement.

"Really?" Rogue asked, frowning. "I don't hear anything."

Rahne sighed. There were some things a wolf could only do.

_Gonna step out ladies night  
Steppin' out ladies night_

_Gonna step out ladies night  
Steppin' out ladies night_

_Chorus  
Oh yes, it's ladies night  
And the feeling's right  
Oh yes, it's ladies night  
Oh what a night (oh what a night)_

_Oh yes, it's ladies night  
And the feeling's right  
Oh yes, it's ladies night  
Oh what a night (Oh what a night)_

"Make them stop," Bobby groaned, a pillow over his ears. Ray took away the pillow, having to yell to make himself heard. "We have to suffer, and you're suffering with us!" he yelled.

"As if," Bobby snorted, turning the pillow to ice so Ray couldn't yank it away. "I prefer to keep my hearing intact, thanks."

And of course, that remark caused all the boys to start yelling at him and they all converged on him, using each of their powers to get Bobby to move.

Save Jamie, who was knocked again and created more clones in addition to those which already filled the room. This caused Sam to trip…

…and we all know what happens.

_On disco lights your name will be seen  
You can fulfill all your dreams  
Party here, party there, everywhere  
This is our night, ladies  
You got to be there_

_This is your night tonight,  
Everything is going to be alright_

_This is your night tonight,  
Everything is going to be alright_

_Oh ladies night_

This is your night tonight,  
Everything is going to be alright

"Well, Kitty, you're right," Jubilee admitted. She smiled. "That was a great song choice. Let's all go to the kitchen!"

However, when they got to the kitchen, It was a surprising sight. The mansion's remaining boys were slumped in their chairs, either holding ice packs to their bodies or holding their heads in their hands.

"My gosh, what happened?" Tabby asked in disbelief.

"Oh, some accidents happened upstairs," Ray muttered. "Thanks to your music."

"Nonsense," Tabby said briskly. She winked at the rest of the girls. "Our music never hurt anyone, right ladies?" She sauntered back into the living room.

And just as Sam stood up, the music came back on…

Full blast.

Only one word could be used in that situation.

Crash.

Well, did you guys like it? Review


End file.
